


A Price Never Too High

by RoseusJaeger



Series: Rosvenia, Halgilen, Thalenan and Nihilego [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Katsuki Yuuri, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Reincarnation, Scenting, Slavery, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Slavery is a norm in magical communities. Victor Nikiforov has been trained since childhood for the day he is to be sold to the highest bidder, being a prized commodity for being both Omega and born with mage-gift. Everything mostly goes to plan... except his buyer is a shy, powerful Beta and magician who claims that Victor is to become his apprentice and husband.





	A Price Never Too High

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the anime 'The Ancient Magus Bride' and is set in the same universe as my fic 'Together, We Stand' (You don't need to read that fic to read this one but this fic has major spoilers for that fic). I just liked that anime so much that I thought I should make a fic about it. Unbeta'd. My tumblr is @roseus-jaeger. Please enjoy!

Victor has never been to the country of Nihilego before but it doesn't matter. He must go where his masters tell him to go. He's inside a cramped, dark cart, shoulder to shoulder with fellow slaves who recently turned of age to sell. With his eyes closed, he can hear someone crying but he can't fathom why they're crying. They should be happy to finally get their own master, what they've been trained for their entire lives.

 

Occasionally, Victor can catch the scents of his fellow slaves and can tell how many other Omegas besides himself are there. There are at least three others, one being a childhood friend he's trying to distance himself from for his own good. They won't see each other again. There's one Alpha, the man driving the cart into a dark space as Victor can tell by the darkening with his still closed eyes.

 

The cart stops and Victor opens his eyes. The slaves in the cart wear a simple tan robe and wear a metal collar attached to a metal chain. An assault of scents come through as the cart door opens and the Alpha takes one of the other Omegas out to walk into the light. The cart opens onto a stage and Victor can see that they're at an auction. He can hear the Alpha introduce the other Omegas one by one by their names and then the starting bidding price.

 

Victor is at the back of the cart... on purpose because, unknown to him, he's the most valuable commodity on that cart. Being an Omega and with mage potential has made him very valuable.

 

Victor is starting to miss when he had long hair because it was easy to hide behind it but it was cut to make him look more mature for sale. His heart beats fast at how he's about to be presented to his future master. He tries not to release any stressful scent; that will annoy the Alpha in control of them.

 

“Hey, get up. It's your turn.” The Alpha forces him to stand with a tug on his chain, making him yelp a bit. Victor follows into the light, squinting. When his eyes adjust to the light, he can truly see where he is. He's on a wooden stage with bewitched torchlight shining on him so the large audience of hundreds of masked buyers can see him. Victor is a bit self-conscious, only covered by the thin tan material and highly aware of the predatory eyes of Alphas in the audience that would love to purchase him for their pleasure. His fellow Omegas are no longer with him, being processed to go to their buyers.

 

Victor is forced to stand up straight when the Alpha holding his chain yanks him up, like a handler of a dog in a show. The Alpha uses magic to project his voice to the crowd and offers, “Now, ladies and gentlemen! We have our last specimen of this auction. Many of you may have seen him advertised when he was younger but now he's finally of age for our more... refined customers,” Victor can tell the seller is avoiding calling anyone a pedophile. If Victor wasn't worth so much gold, he probably would have sold when he was younger and still had his long hair. The Alpha seller continues, “Anyway, I shall introduce you to Victor. An eighteen year old Omega, newly presented with mage-potential. Even temperament and obedient. He may even have High Elven blood if our supplier is correct!” That sparks some conversation among the crowd and the seller grins as he says, “Now, the starting bid is 5,000 gold pieces...”

 

Victor hears different bids be called out all at once, “6,000,” “10,000,” “13,000!”

 

The Alpha waits until he hears 13,000 go silent for a few seconds before announcing, “13,000 going once... twice-”

 

“50,000.”

 

The crowd gasps in shock as a calm, soothing voice calls out that outrageous price. There's murmuring as the person who called out the price stands. Victor's eyes lock on the buyer as they start to approach the stage. Black hair, soft face with brown eyes veiled by blue-rimmed glasses. Victor swallows as the man in a billowing black cloak with an elk antler staff stares at the Alpha seller expectantly. This man is the most gorgeous one he's seen in his life... and he doesn't have a scent, a Beta.

 

The seller gets agitated and says, “You're not allowed to-”

 

“50,000. Take it or leave it. I sure as hell know no one here will contest me.” The man demands at the Alpha, showing no signs of intimidation.

 

The Alpha is flabbergasted but calls out, “50,000 going once... twice... sold! To the gentleman with the glasses.”

 

Victor can hear the shock rumble through the crowd and the gossip in the front row, “Is that Mage Katsuki? The mage rumored to have been blessed by the goddess Shachihoko with the powers of ice?” More gossip goes, “I thought he was a hermit. He never shows up at auctions.”

 

The Beta mage comes up on stage despite the rules and takes the chain from the Alpha. Victor is tempted to hide behind the Beta when the Alpha starts producing furious hormones at the action but the Beta isn't bothered and asks, “Where do I go to pay for him?”

 

That relaxes the Alpha slightly but he grumbles, “Over there. My men will discuss payment options there.”

 

The Beta, Mage Katsuki, seems pleased and leads Victor with a gentle tug of the chain. This is his new master. He finally has a master to show all that he's been taught to. Victor's fears disappear and he follows with ease.

 

Victor is lead to the negotiation room; a nice, sunlit little room with a couch and a table. There are two men and they start speaking in the native tongue of the land to his Beta master. Victor is confused the entire time as they talk until he sees his master get out a checkbook and write out the amount needed to pay for Victor. He can't help but think his master's name looks beautiful in its native writing.

 

He feels a bit confident in himself and tries his charms on the Beta. One of the first things he was taught from a young age was that he was to be seductive and enticing to his master at all times to ensure he brings them happiness. He was specifically trained to be sex slave. He tries to run a hand over his master's thigh but has his hand slapped away.

 

Victor stares at him in disbelief and his master, Katsuki Yuuri from the name the other men called him by, says, “Behave yourself. I'm not going to tolerate your touching.”

 

He can't believe it, he was just rejected for what he's been taught to do his whole life. What now?

 

The Beta looks him in the eyes and says, “Be good. You're finally going to have a home... Victor.”

 

…

 

Katsuki Yuuri's home is a cottage along the seaside in a small town called Hasetsu. The cottage has two floors, three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a kitchen attached to the dining area. The cottage is made out of hardwood imported from overseas and blocks out even the worst of weather. It had started raining when Victor first arrived and he found that the cottage was incredibly warm even without a fire in the fireplace.

 

When they first arrived, the first thing that Yuuri ordered him to do was take a bath. He was expecting his master to help him bathe but was left to himself, having to interpret the action as dismissal from Yuuri. However, he was given the softest wool clothing he'd ever worn after he emerged from the bath (neither did he miss the blush on Yuuri's face as he emerged from the bathroom with no clothes or shame).

 

Several days have passed since Victor was purchased. Victor is in awe of his surroundings and of the actions of his master. He's fed a meal three times a day on the clock and given new clothes every day, something he'd never experienced before. He notices that his master isn't very talkative but his expressions say a lot. The way his eyes wander over Victor reflect fondness and caring, not an ounce of lust that Victor had been taught to expect. Victor will admit it's quite pleasant despite how much it drives his curiosity. He's even tried to sneak into his master's bedroom so they can cuddle, for at least some sign of what Yuuri's intentions with him are, and was promptly shooed out back to his own bedroom.

 

As the days go on, Victor becomes very frustrated. He loves the pampering and how well cared for he is but he's left wondering what Yuuri wants from him. Why would this beautiful man spend so much gold only to keep him around the house like a pet?

 

He finds out during breakfast one morning after a month has passed. Yuuri has been secretive, sneaking off to his study and locking himself there so Victor cannot bother him and will stay there for hours. Victor's only entertainment is to play with his master's familiar, a dog named Vicchan. He's sneaking scraps to Vicchan when he blurts out, “Why did you buy me?”

 

Yuuri is in the middle of a bite of eggs when he looks up and blinks at him. He swallows and says, “Huh?”

 

“Why did you buy me?” Victor is direct, “You didn't buy me for sex. You have no scent. You're either a Beta or not Draconian.” Victor is half-dragon, known as Draconians, and inherited dynamic traits from his mother, who was an Omega of her species. Victor has been told he takes more after his father, who was a mix of many magic races. He hasn't met many people who were not Draconians so he suspects that his buyer is not a fellow dragon, hence not having a scent.

 

Yuuri doesn't meet his eyes but sighs and admits, “I didn't buy you for sex, you're correct there... I didn't buy you to just be my pet either,” Yuuri turns his gaze the direction of his study and says, “I've been meaning to tell you why you're here for awhile but I've been working hard on your gift before I wanted to tell you.”

 

“A gift?” Victor asks, intrigued.

 

Yuuri takes a deep breath and explains, “I'm not a Draconian but I did go to a Draconian slave auction to buy you because I saw a flyer with you pictured on it. You... look exactly like my husband who has passed away.”

 

Their eyes meet and Victor is listening intently, encouraging Yuuri to continue, “Look, when I saw you. I knew it was fate. Somehow, the gods have answered my prayers and brought you back to me. You may not remember me in this life but I remember you... but that's not the only reason I purchased you.”

 

Victor is very familiar with the rumors that reincarnation exists. He doesn't mind being by Yuuri's side to just be his companion and mimic his dead lover but he's stunned to be told, “I purchased you to be my apprentice and then to be my husband when we've opened up to each other,” Yuuri motions to his study and said, “I've been working on your gift of your own mage staff... So you can start learning magic from me. I-I know it's a lot to take in but I already love you and want the best for you. It's a waste for you to have the mage gift and not use it...”

 

Victor absorbs all he's been told and can see Yuuri is getting anxious the more he explains, as if he's expecting rejection. All he can think about is how sweet Yuuri is to do all this for him, regardless if it's because he looks like Yuuri's past lover. He reaches out and holds Yuuri's hand. Yuuri freezes and their eyes lock with one another. Victor says, “I would love to learn magic from you. Take care of me and I want to do the same for you, okay?”

 

Yuuri seems surprised but smiles widely and nods. Perhaps it is fate that they meet because deep in Victor's heart he swears he's seen this smile before and wants to see it the rest of his life.

 

“I-I'll have your gift done by the end of the day. Want to see it early or wait?” Yuuri asks.

 

“I'll wait,” Victor gives him his best seductive eyes and releases attracting pheromones, “It will be better when it's done.”

 

He can't help but enjoy the flustered look on Yuuri's face as he suddenly stands and leaves for his study.

 

…

 

“Focus, Victor. You need to produce stronger shields. It's important in order to protect yourself.” Yuuri says as Victor is trying to put a shield around himself, his hands out in front of him and a light blue force radiating around him.Victor soon loses focus and the force disappears.

 

The past two weeks have been the first of Victor's apprenticeship. The first lesson was learning how to navigate Hasetsu and sense magic in others. Victor excelled at sensing magic using his sense of smell, to Yuuri's surprise, and soon learned how to navigate the small village. Right now, they're in the middle of the forest in a small clearing. They're learning how to cast shields for protection. So far, Victor's shields have been weak and the small rocks that Yuuri throws at them easily shatter the shields. It's frustrating for Victor, who wants to do whatever he can to please Yuuri.

 

“I'm trying, Yuuri. I really am but I just can't seem to get it...” Victor complains and crosses his arms. He rubs a bruise on his arm from where Yuuri threw a rock too hard. Yuuri sighs and uses his elk antler staff to take down the even bigger shield Yuuri used as an example for Victor and reaches out to Victor. They hug and Victor stops being irritated with himself. Yuuri has been used to this comforting since they started learning to shield and Victor loves that it's an opportunity to scent Yuuri. Yuuri can't even tell he's being scented and Yuuri enjoys Victor's touch so it's a win-win.

 

“You just have to keep trying, my love,” Yuuri says, moving a hand to caress Victor's cheek. He moves into Yuuri's touch and almost purrs, making Yuuri blush at the reaction and say, “You're even more affectionate than Vitya was, I'll give you that.”

 

Victor smirks and pulls Yuuri back in for a tight hug. That's how the two distinguish between Yuuri's past lover and the current Victor, using the diminutive for the past one... However, sometimes Victor wishes Yuuri would use that nickname with him.

 

When they pull away, Yuuri offers, “Want to go home? You can go on ahead of me.”

 

Victor nods and says, “I'll make dinner this time.”

 

That makes Yuuri grin before Victor practically skips off through the forest back towards the cottage. Victor is so far ahead that he's out of Yuuri's sight when he feels he's being watched. He slows his pace when he gets out to another opening and looks around him, smelling for what is watching him. The scent is unfamiliar and he tenses, his eyes locking with what is watching him. Red, piercing eyes and a low growl sound from the trees. Victor follows the advice Yuuri gave to him about dangerous situations; run for your life.

 

Victor sprints and calls out, “Yuuri! Help!”

 

The beast leaps from it's hiding place to chase after Victor; the beast has a lion's body and the head of an eagle. It's roar rocks Victor to his core, making him almost trip. He can hear Yuuri cry out to him in the distance as he keeps running, not even bothering to look behind until he is tripped by the creature's massive paw.

 

In a split second, Victor is screaming as he successfully casts a shield to keep the toothy jaws of the creature from sinking into his flesh. In his fear, he curls up under the shield as the monster continues to bash its way against the shield. The shield slowly cracks from the pressure and Victor is convinced this is the end as the shield barely holds... Until a blast of magic hits the beast, throwing it off his shield.

 

Victor looks from the direction of the blast to see a winded Yuuri with a murderous look at the beast, his staff glowing an icy blue. The beast stands and turns it's attention to Yuuri, growling. Yuuri stares the beast down with a deadly smirk, as if he has something planned.

 

“Yuuri, be careful-” That's all Victor can shout before the monster leaps towards Yuuri in attack and is frozen solid by a wave of his staff. The frozen beast clatters to the forest floor. Yuuri calmly walks to the now frozen creature and mutters, “ _Obliterate_ ,” and the frozen creature shatters into a million icy pieces that melt into the soil.

 

It's quiet for a long time before Victor starts to sob. He was so scared that it boils over and his shield breaks. Yuuri rushes over and holds him close before asking, “A-Are you okay, Victor?”

 

“I thought I-I was going to d-die,” Victor sniffles, holding Yuuri the tightest he ever has. Yuuri strokes his hair and gently shushes his sobs, trying to comfort him.

 

“You're okay now,” Yuuri is a bit shaky, “I'm here for you. I-I love you so much.”

 

Victor sniffles again and responds back, “I love you, t-too...”

 

After that, Yuuri didn't take Victor to that clearing again to practice magic but they made sure that Victor mastered shielding magic so something like that doesn't become fatal if it ever happens again.

 

…

 

About a month later, Victor begrudgingly starts to nest for his heat.

 

His experience with his first heat was anything but pleasurable. As soon as he presented, confused on what was happening to him, he was locked in a closet until his heat passed by the Alpha seller that owned him before. He was alone and aching the entire time. Now, he has Yuuri but he irrationally worries what Yuuri will do when he finds out he's going into heat. Sure, it's normal for dragons to go through this but he can't expect a non-dragon like Yuuri to understand, right?

 

Victor thought he was being sneaky about his nesting enough that Yuuri wouldn't notice. Surely he wouldn't notice a few used towels go missing... or a blanket... perhaps he crossed the line when he couldn't resist Yuuri's soft black cloak. As soon as he realized how big his nest got, he started to panic. Oh gods, where was he going to hide his nest? Soon, he's realizing he's not going to be able to keep his heat from Yuuri and starts to fret more. He should return the items no matter how much his mind is screaming at him not to-

 

“Victor, is that my cloak?”

 

Victor jumps in surprise and faces Yuuri. Yuuri seems worried above all else and that sets some ease in Victor's mind but...

 

“Um... Yeah. I couldn't resist how soft it was.” Victor admits, letting Yuuri put the pieces together.

 

Yuuri takes a moment to realize but soon softens and smiles, “Victor, you're in pre-heat, aren't you?”

 

Victor can't explain why he's embarrassed but he is. He can't even look Yuuri in the eyes as he grabs Yuuri's cloak and hands it back to him, saying, “I'll put it all back. I don't want to be inconvenient-”

 

“I have some more blankets you could use... if you want them.” Yuuri offers and it floors Victor. Yuuri is wanting to help him nest? He's understanding and not disgusted?

 

“I-” Victor is flabbergasted, “You want to help?”

 

“Of course, I want you comfortable,” Yuuri then blushes and says, “I-If you'll let me, I'll even care for you during your heat. I know it must be new for you but I'm not unfamiliar with your species mating cycles. I'll do whatever you need.”

 

“... I was trained for this my whole life, to be of service to my master when I go through a heat,” Victor says, “But I don't want to put a burden on you if I can't give you what you want.”

 

It takes a moment but Yuuri understands what he means and comforts, “Victor, I've avoided sex with you because I wanted us to get to know each other better... but that's already started to happen. That's why I'm leaving it up to you,” Yuuri gets some courage and asks, “Do you want me to spend your heat with you that way? Or just as a caretaker?”

 

Victor's answer is almost immediate as his worries of Yuuri not wanting him fade away, “Yes. I want to show you what I can do to please you... Um, will you help me with my nest?”

 

Yuuri nods with a chuckle and leaves the room to get items for it.

 

As Yuuri helps him make his nest bigger, Victor starts to have questions come to his mind that he hasn't thought about for awhile until now. One of them being about how old is Yuuri? Yuuri said he had a mate before him but Yuuri only appears to be in his twenties or early thirties at most. He has told him that his previous mate was with him for a couple decades so how old is Yuuri really? The second thing he wonders is how much he and Yuuri's old mate really are alike... being he's starting to believe in the reincarnation theory after some dreams he's had.

 

Victor is torn out of thought when he notices Yuuri use magic to weave all the items for the nest into a sturdy foundation and then proceed to lay in it to test it. Victor has to resist all his might to not jump in and cuddle Yuuri... or at least he doesn't have to when Yuuri invites him, “Come cuddle with me.”

 

Quickly, Victor almost jumps into the pile of soft clothing and bedding and wraps his arms around Yuuri. By now, Yuuri has learned that Victor enjoys scenting and offers his wrist to Victor. Victor rubs his wrist along the scent gland in his neck and purrs at the touch. Yuuri smiles and moves as close as he can so they're only inches apart. It happens so naturally. The two have never kissed before but soon two pairs of lips meet gently. Victor notices Yuuri still tastes like peach jam from breakfast and his tongue is smooth when it passes his lips into a deeper kiss. When they pull away, the love between them seems stronger than it did before, the kiss finally cementing a feeling that's been there for awhile and said but never acted on.

 

Victor giggles when Yuuri starts to tickle him and they wrestle, further destroying the next that was so neatly made before. Victor uses novice level magic to shield Yuuri from tickling him but it never works for long. Victor couldn't have been happier, feeling confident about his heat for the first time and secure with the person he plans to spend it with.

 

…

 

It's a rainy morning when Victor's heat finally sets in full swing. He wakes up to his body overheated and his mind clouded with lust, slick starting to drip down his thighs. He groans as he sits up in his soiled clothes and starts to strip. Even without his clothes, he still feels the need to be touched and the need for something inside him. It's almost torture.

 

He realizes it's too early for Yuuri to be awake yet so he curls back into the nest on his bed and tries to pleasure himself. He becomes frustrated because, even after he brings himself to his first orgasm, he still hasn't satisfied the need to be filled that's instinctual. He whimpers as he tries to keep going, feeling like a repeat of his first heat. At least, until there's a knock at his door about a half-hour later.

 

“Victor, are you okay?” Yuuri asks through the door.

 

“Y-yeah... I need you,” Victor adjusts how he's positioned in his nest, “Come in and take care of me.”

 

Victor smirks at the shocked face Yuuri has when he enters the room and sees him sprawled out and naked in his nest. He licks his lips and tempts Yuuri, “I'm ready for you.”

 

It takes a moment for Yuuri to regain his composure and says, “L-Let me get us something to eat and then I'll do whatever you want.”

 

Victor pouts but agrees when he realizes how hungry he is, “Okay...”

 

When Yuuri leaves, Victor realizes how lucky he is. Yuuri has cared for him so patiently and taught him some magic. If Victor was never purchased, he would still be locked in a closet instead of having the expectation of pleasure. He is thankful to whatever gods have blessed him with Yuuri.

 

Yuuri returns with a plate of eggs and a biscuit. Victor is about to take the plate from him but Yuuri shakes his head and asks, “May I feed you?”

 

Victor is a little surprised but nods, able to think past his lust long enough to let Yuuri feed him bites of food. It's delicious and Victor can't help but feel loved when he sees how much admiration is in Yuuri's eyes. When he's done eating, Yuuri puts the plate aside and says, “Are you ready for me?”

 

Victor whines, his heat clouding his mind further and begs, “Yes, please!”

 

Like a dam breaking, Yuuri's demeanor completely changes. His eyes seem to darken with desire and he starts to shed clothing. Unexpectantly, Victor feels nervous. Sure, he's been trained for this but never has actually done it. He knows what to do in theory but that's about it.

 

Yuuri is completely naked when he notices Victor's nervousness and asks, “You okay, my dear?”

 

He nods and says, “I've never done this before... We'll take it slow?”

 

That seems to make the small bit of tension Yuuri had in his shoulders relax and he promises, “Of course, baby.”

 

Soon, the awkwardness dissipates when Victor bravely settles himself into Yuuri's lap and their lips meet. A low moan vibrates against Victor's lips as he reaches a thumb over Yuuri's nipple. Victor gets more confident and pushes Yuuri down into his nest, grinding their crotches together for any kind of friction. Yuuri runs a hand through Victor's hair and lets Victor take the lead.

 

When Victor pauses and stares at Yuuri. Yuuri asks, “Yes?”

 

“Do... you want to prep me? I could probably take you right now-” He's interrupted.

 

“I'll prep you,” Yuuri offers two fingers and asks, “Are you going to ride me?”

 

Victor smirks and answers confidently, “Of course I am.”

 

…

 

Yuuri uses a damp towel to clean up the mess. Victor is sated for now and watches as Yuuri gently wipes away the remnants of their pleasure. Thanks to Yuuri's last-minute precautions, Victor is grateful that he doesn't have to worry about conceiving because Yuuri skillfully used a shield spell in place of contraception (Victor is amazed at how one simple spell can be very versatile depending on the person using it; he didn't even feel the spell at work other than the lack of feeling Yuuri's orgasm).

 

Once Yuuri has wiped them down, he cuddles with Victor while there is time before his next wave of heat. They cover up with the items of the warm nest and Yuuri says, “You're amazing, dear. Thank you for sharing that with me.”

 

Victor purrs with the praise and nuzzles into Yuuri's neck. While they're laying there, they can hear the sound of rain pelting the window; the storm has gotten heavier since they started this and soon they can hear the low rumble of thunder in the distance. Victor can feel Yuuri's hand on his back and his own rubs circles on Yuuri's thigh. Yuuri is almost falling asleep when Victor suddenly remembers something... something from his past life.

 

“Yuuri... I used to call you Yusha, as a nickname.”

 

Yuuri's eyes jolt open and he sits up in surprise, “W-What?”

 

“Yusha,” Victor lets it roll off his tongue and soon another memory comes back the more he lets it freely come to him, “You saved me from a blizzard in my past life. We hated each other at first but we fell in love... I saved you from Izetta. There was another Yuri that helped me but I saved you and-”

 

He stops when Yuuri has tears slowly coming down his face. He's tense and feels like he's done something wrong until Yuuri hugs him and sobs, “I-It's you. I wasn't s-sure until n-now but it really is you... Vitya.”

 

Victor is now the one surprised, starting to tear up as the reality sets in. The dreams are true. The dream where he died in Yuuri's arms is true and so are all the others of them together. Even more importantly, he's reunited with his true love. All that's happened to him to get here is just history. They hold each other until the tears stop and then Victor asks the question that he's been wondering awhile, “... You were already over a century and a half in age when we first met. How old are you now? How long was I dead?”

 

Yuuri seems to do the math in his head and says, “I think I'm close to three-hundred and sixty years now. I was almost two-hundred when you died.”

 

“My gods, I came back so late... I'm so sorry I took so long to come back.” Victor apologizes.

 

Yuuri scoffs and says, “It's okay... I had Chihoko for company so I wasn't entirely alone.”

 

Victor racks his brain but remembers, “Yeah... Chihoko, the water goddess. She kept you immortal this long so you could see me again, didn't she?”

 

Yuuri nods and explains, “The deal I have with her is that I'm supposed to be the guardian of the element of ice until you come back... so I need to return my immortality to her soon.”

 

“Not until we're married?”

 

Yuuri blinks but smiles and says, “Sure, that seems like a reasonable deal.”

 

The two keep reminiscing about the past and testing how much Victor remembers until he's clouded over once again from his heat, repeating this cycle with breaks for food and necessities until his heat is over.

 

…

 

Two years go by fast. Victor is about ten feet away from his mate as they scale seaside cliffs to visit the shrine of Shachihoko. They kept their promise to the goddess and Yuuri is going to turn over his immortality. Ahead of Victor is his newly summoned familiar who barks for him to hurry up. He snorts and starts climbing faster, much to Yuuri's unease. He doesn't fall so Yuuri breathes a sigh of relief and continues to climb himself.

 

They're both winded when they reach the top and have to take a rest. Victor gets close to his mate and holds the hand wearing a wedding ring. Victor has one on his hand as well, a matching set. Yuuri smiles and squeezes his hand back, watching their two familiars chase each other around with boundless energy. The shrine is in sight, only a couple miles away.

 

“Are you ready to meet Chihoko again?”

 

“As ready as I'll ever be.” Victor replies.

 

 

With that, the two hold hands as they go to meet the goddess and cement their marriage, knowing they have many years to spend with each other the second time around.


End file.
